How'd it come to this?
by CockroachX
Summary: Naruto's in too deep with Itachi and he knows it. But the sex is good and the money's even better, who can save him while there's still hope? FULL CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Sex is good, sex is great, Yeah sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never have and I never will. I hate to break it to you, I just not that cool.**

**Warnings: This is rated 'M' for mature because there is some mature content in it… sex, drugs, violence, the whole shebang. Cuz I am cool enough for that. X3**

* * *

The man behind him grabbed a hand full of blonde hair, panting and moaning as he thrust into Naruto. Naruto let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain and he felt a few of his hairs ripped from their rooted place. The raven-haired man squeezed and slapped an ass cheek teasingly as he sped up, feeling himself get closer to his goal as the pressure increased and he knew the other was close too.

Leaning down over Naruto's sweaty back, "Be a good boy and moan for me when you cum." He growled in a low voice, sending a shiver through the younger boy's body. He let out a loud moan as a hand snaked around his erection and began pumping it while the man continued to slam himself into the blonde. Naruto's knees scraped harshly against the coarse carpet as his body rocked with each thrust, head hung low in shame and exhaustion.

It was almost over.

Each time, Naruto told himself it was the last. Each time he kept coming back for more. It was a continuous thing, it was getting redundant. Broken promises to his self. He was in too deep as it was. 'What's one more night? I really need the cash.' 'I can stop at any time'… but the truth was, deep down and he knew it, he couldn't get enough of these nightly visits to the Raven-haired man. Naruto was a certifiably bon-a-fied sex addict.

Muscles tightened around the man inside him and Naruto's body stiffened, going rigid as his gasped and let out a loud, low moan. He cried out and writhed in pleasure under the man whose touch brought about such extacy. The orgasm caused stars to explode in front of his face, it was , as always, and Naruto was still riding it out when the older man finally came, burying himself deep within Naruto.

"I-itachi" gasped the blonde, a moan rumbling through his chest as he got up to lay down on the bed.

"Satisfactory as always, Naru-koi," Itachi smiled and brush his lips against Naruto's forehead. The blond tensed and pulled away and turned his head to the side.

"I told you not to call me that, don't do it again."

"Hmmmm." Itachi closed his eyes and smiled, lying down next to Naruto.

"When should I leave?"

"Whenever the runt goes to bed, would be fine. You could leave now if you'd like. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Money's on the nightstand, by the way."

"Yeah but-" Naruto pouted "I have to deal with him on a daily basis."

"As do I, naru-chan, as do I." Itachi whispered before he started snoring lightly.

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes to sleep to.

A loud knock at the door not more than a minute later sent Naruto scrambling from the bed to the floor.

"Itachi!" an angry voice bellowed before the bedroom door was flung open, hitting the wall with a loud 'bang'.

The bed shifted quickly and Naruto knew Itachi had sat up to glared death at the source of noise. Naruto quietly moved under the bed, god help him if Sasuke saw him. The younger Uchiha wasn't oblivious to the fact that his brother had daily and nightly visitors, god knew he lost sleep from all the commotion, Sasuke just didn't know WHO came to visit his brother so regularly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, little brother?" he heard Itachi growl.

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole. Why'd you do it? What the fuck gave you the right to do that?!" Sasuke cried shrilly.

"It was better then putting him on the street and if we gave him to _them_, they would have done the same. Now leave, I have some sleep to catch up on."

"I swear to god…"

"What, you swear what? Going to lash out at me, otoutosan? Hmm? Mature, really."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

The door was slammed shut and Naruto heard Sasuke stomp off to his room down the hall. Naruto slowly crawled out from under the bed.

"I really should be going," he mumbled more to himself as he searched the room for his discarded clothing.

"Going to chance it? Feeling bold?" Itachi smirked as his watched the fit blonde put his pants and shirt on.

Naruto smiled down at his feet as he put his socks on.

"I'll walk you out." Itachi yawned, got up, and put his boxers on.

"You don't have to, I'm a big boy." Naruto said, stuffing the money Itachi paid him in his pant pocket.

"That you are," Itachi winked and Naruto blushed.

At the door Naruto was bent over, putting his shoes on when someone cleared their throat. He thought it was Itachi, who was leaning against the wall, behind him, probably watching his ass, so he thought nothing of it.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

He stood up straight and quickly turned around.

"Uhh… Uhh.. Hi Sasuke," he smiled nervously and waved. 'shitshitshitshit'

"I asked you a question."

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke-kun." Itachi said, flicking his brother on the head.

"Umm… I came to… I just needed… I –I-I was asking Itachi if I could borrow some bread. Yeah, bread. Well not borrow, more like have, because I'm really hungry and I want a sandwich and I'm all out of ramen and –," damn it, he was rambling, Sasuke would know for sure that he was lying.

"… Right…" Sasuke sounded doubtful, staring at the blonde. "so you came here at three o'clock in the morning for some bread because you had a craving?"

"Pretty much," Naruto nodded, noticing Sasuke wasn't staring at his face, he was staring at his neck. He clamped a hand over the area being observed, made a mental note to never let Itachi bite him there ever again, and backed toward the door, completely flustered.

"It's late….ter. I should be going." With that he bolted from the apartment and down the hallway.

'He knows. He knows it's been me. I'm never going to live this down, he's going to tell everyone, he's going to give me shit about it until I die, or even worse… he'll ignore me. No no no. I can't have this. Not now. I need the money, just a little more. Just a few more weeks or months and we'll be fine,' Naruto thought as he scurried along the dark sidewalk to his apartment building, clutching the money in his pocket.

He had calmed down a bit once he finally reached the door to his one-room apartment but soon began to panic again, thinking of what could possibly be waiting for him inside. As quietly as possible Naruto began unlocking and opening the door. He kicked off his shoes and made for the bathroom. He flipped on the light and locked the door behind him, squinting at the brightness.

Quickly he padded across the linoleum to the bathtub. Naruto then got down on his hands and knees and pulled back a corner of the floor and reveal a hole in the floorboards where a stack of money lay. He smiled and sighed in relief, happy no one had discovered it yet. This money was all his earnings from Itachi over the past month, over $4,000. This was the money that was going to get him out of here. As soon as he had put the money from that night in the pile he covered the floor, stepping on it to make sure it stayed flat.

Naruto was soon lost in thought as he made his way to the living room to go to bed. Before he reached the room he ran into the broad chest of Kisame.

"Isn't is past your bedtime?" he roared in Naruto's face, his foul breath making Naruto's eyes water.

"I-I-I-"

"Well? Where have you been?"

Before Naruto could answer he was roughly shoved forward the rest of the way to the living room.

"Sit." He was ordered before Kisame left the room.

He sat down on the couch as he was told, shaking in fear of what was to come.

"I wouldn't have to kick your ass all the damn time if you'd follow my fucking rules you ungrateful sack of shit." Kisame growled, shoving a couple of dice into Naruto's hand.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he began to plead "Please, Kisame, I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll never be home late every again, I promise, just please, please, not THIS, not this, I'll do anything."

"Tough shit, someone's gotta teach you a lesson around here or you'll never get it through that thick head of your's. Now _roll._"

His lower lip quivered as he shook the dice in his hand and threw them onto the coffee table, praying for a low number.

Five and One.

Six black dots glared accusingly up at him, mocking him.

"Six it is. Stand up."

Naruto did as he was told and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up and waiting for the assault to begin.

And it did.

One, a black eye. Two, a Busted lip. Three, possible cracked rib. Four, definite cracked rib. Five, a sore jaw. Six, a gash on the cheek.

When Kisame was done beating Naruto he pushed him onto the couch, told him to get some sleep so he could go to work in the morning and left the boy, shaking in agony and sobs. 'It could have been worse. It could have been twelve.' Naruto told himself as he drifted off to a fitful sleep.

**_To be continued._**

****

* * *

**_Wellllll... _This is my second fanfiction, I just want everyone to know that I'm still in the beginner stage of my writing. **

**Now..um… Review, they make me update faster X3. Or don't… but it's preferedddddd. Constructive criticism, no assholes. Please and thanks.**


	2. Advantage

_**ITACHI**_** DED. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**I'msorry, sorry sorry sorry. Well no, I'm not sorry. I'm just embarrassed that it's taken me so long to update! I started writing a new chappie a couple months ago and everything but POOF went my computer and I couldn't recover the document and couldn't remember what I'd typed and so, y'know, whatev. And I've been so busy trying to get money so I can go to college and then pick one and… You know what? You probably don't even care. Amirite? XD. You're probably thinking "stfu and get on with it already" OR you've just skipped this bold faced piece of crap and gone on to the actual good stuff. Alright. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? HAAH? WHAT? Does the pope wear underwear? No really.. does he? I've always wondered….**

**Warnings: Um.. I dunno. Cussin' and stuffs…. –shifty eyes- **

**Unbeta'd, like all my other crap. Lazy me.**

* * *

He was still pretty livid at 8 o'clock in the morning from the previous night. Co-workers tried to avoid him at all costs as he angrily went about his job.

What _hell_ was going on? Sasuke could put two and two together, sure, but _Naruto and Itachi?_ The hell? Why Naruto? Why why why why why? You know, all's fine and dandy when you're preparing for the day that you might actually confess your unrequited love to someone and then you find out they're a pervert and things just get a little bit too complicated for comfort. It was going to be simple. He was going to tell him that he loved him and then he would have to swoon and collapse into Sasuke's arms all faint and flushed and then they'd kiss. 

What a god damn slap in the face _this _was. 

And what the hell kind of excuse is that? "I just wanted some bread". He didn't _even_ take any home with him. God that blonde was such an idiot sometimes. With his stupid foxy grin, his stupidly adorable whisker scars, horribly sky-blue pools in which Sasuke could stare forever, his stupid fit-looking body, and terribly grab able ass… What the_hell!_

Sasuke covered his face with a hand, shaking his head of these thoughts.

He should be turned _off._

Not _on._

He rubbed at his pants. Things were getting a bit tight.

He continued angrily on with his job, fuming over another matter at hand. Itachi. Who had stolen away Sasuke's main source of sanity. He ripped it from Sasuke's life and destroyed it. Itachi was good at destroying things. He was destroying Naruto's life, whether the blondey knew it or not. Oh, wait, right, back on track. 

---flashbackweeeeee

It was 2:30 in the morning when Sasuke returned home from Sakura's stupid dinner party. While untying his shoes, he noticed a bright orange pair of sneakers in the corner next to his brothers. It wasn't out of the ordinary for his brother to bring someone home but… these shoes were way too familiar, Sasuke just couldn't place it. Shrugging it off, he made for his bed room, ignoring that muffled moaning that was coming from down that hall. 

When he opened his door he knew immediately something was wrong. Something was missing. It smelled different… cleaner. He walked slowly into his room, looking around and finally spotted it. 

The big rectangle of un-dusty table top next to his bed. Right where the tank that held his hamster was suppose to be. He didn't get mad immediately, remembering that Itachi had told him they weren't allowed to have pets so he'd be relocating Colonel Weetabix where the apartment owner wouldn't find him. But he noticed there was a piece of paper in the middle of the table. 

"_Sasuke:_

_Colonel Weetie is dead. He smelled bad. So I flushed him. Though, now that I think about it, I could have given him to Tobi. That kid likes animals… probably would have done that same to him, never mind. I have a visitor tonight so don't bother me… &Get over it. _

_-♥Itachi"_

"… I'll never forgive him." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth, pivoted on his foot and stormed down the hallway. 

"Itachi!" he screamed, kicking open his brother's bed room door. There was a flash of naked body, blonde hair and a loud 'thud' when a body landed on the floor. Sasuke's brother was glaring at him, hair disheveled. 

---endflashbackyouknowtherestdadaddadaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"FUCK" Sasuke hissed when he missed the potato he was busy cutting and sliced his finger. 

"You ok?" a feeble voice from behind him made Sasuke jump. He squeezed the cut and turned around to talk to the person behind him. 

"Yeah, just need a band-" He stopped, looking Naruto over "What the hell happened to you?"

"Heh" Naruto smiled, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his name "see there were these muggers, yeah. Had nothing for them so they just kicked my ass." He shrugged and grinned up at Sasuke before showing concern for Sasuke's still bleeding wound.

"I can handl-"

"I'll get you a bandaid, teme!" Naruto said in a cheery voice before limping off to the front counter.

God, he was a _bad_liar.

"Thanks, dobe." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto was mended his cut. 

"You should be more careful with the knives, dumby. Pay attention to what you're doing, I could tell you were spacing off."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he went back to slicing potatoes. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Naruto inquired, joining Sasuke.

"Nah." Sasuke said, surveying Naruto's wounds. He just wanted to reach out and run his thumb along Naruto's bottom lip. Maybe kiss it to make it feel better. It looked so painful… Damn. He shook his head, trying to pay better attention to his potato.

A thought came to him and he smiled inwardly to himself.

"You scream like a girl, you know."

"Eh!" A bewildered blonde stared up at Sasuke who had started to hum to himself, still cutting his potatoes.

"You scream… Like a girl."

"So you… I mean…"

"Yup."

Naruto, now visibly flushed and embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what to say.

"It's ok," Sasuke set his knife down, leaning against the counter with his eyes closed "I won't tell anyone," he now had the blushing blonde pinned against the counter top, a hand on each side of his hips so he couldn't escape "you just have to do something for me. Hmm?" He hummed into Naruto's ear, giving the blonde goose bumps.

"Wh-What d-do you want." Naruto whispered, eyes half-lidded.

Sasuke nearly blushed himself when he leaned in to tell the blonde the favor he asked for. 

He pressed his cheek up against Naruto's and whispered into his ear. Naruto tensed and shook his head, waiting to hear more. When Sasuke was done talking to him, he stepped back, smirking at the blonde. Naruto relaxed and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Sure thing, teme." Naruto winked before leaving when Sakura called his name.

Sasuke let out his breath, which he had been unconsciously holding, and leaned his back against the counter. He ran a hand through his hair.

Not quite what he had in mind but… Hey, maybe it could all work out for the best…

It was better than nothing at all.

To be continuedddddddd.

* * *

**Lololololololol. Don't hate me. Pl0x. I really… Don't know. I'm not sure I liked this chapter.. it's definitely shorter than the last one and everything. But when I write the next chapter, I semi-promise that it will be semi-longer… if that made any sort of sense to you guys.**

**And um.. Questions you're probably asking yourself now. 'What's Sasuke got up his sleeve?' 'does it involve sex?' 'Is he making Naruto buy him another Colonel Weetabix?' 'Is the author going to update sooner this time?' 'why does she hate us?' (I don't, promise). Things like that... _You're just gonna have ta wait. :P_  
**

**You know what's up. Review!**

**Ily :D**


	3. No Deed Goes Unpunished

So here I am

**So here I am. Cookie Crisp in my tummy, 54.1 minutes of motivational music and a story to continue writing. Hmm.. what do to. **

**Disclaimer: (I don't own any character in this fanfiction, they all belong to Kishimoto and his extremely intimidating posse of lawyers… or something like that)**

**Warnings: Y'know what to expect. My peeps got potty mouths. And… there's a high probability of smut in this one. Some… hot, nasty, amazingly abusive, Dom/Sub smut.**

**Unbeta'd?? Again? God, I'm lazy.**

* * *

'_I just wanna make love, dakedo I don't wanna fall in love.'_

Itachi checked his wrist watch again for the tenth time in the past five minutes, drumming the fingers of his other hand on the desk top. The blonde was late again. And while Itachi enjoyed finding new ways to punish Naruto for being tardy to their play-dates, this had to be the fourth time in the past week he'd been late. It was starting to rub Itachi the wrong way.

Kind of like rug burn.

A rug burn of lust.

A rug burn of lust and extremely notorious impatience that ran in the Uchiha blood-line.

Itachi sighed and stood up. He'd just have to go home and torture his brother until he had an outlet for the sexual frustration that had been growing within him for the past few hours after speaking with Kisame on the phone. God that shark of a man was the last person on the planet he wanted to talk to. It seemed the only time he ever wanted to talk to Itachi was when he needed money or to complain (while drunk) about how everything had gone to shit and how he wished he hadn't screwed things up between them.

But that was in the past now and there was no turning back. Kisame could go drown in his own vomit for all Itachi cared.

But, really, that was a lie. Itachi cared a lot. He worried about Kisame every day that he didn't get to talk to him. He craved the intense possessiveness Kisame had once had over him. His manipulation. His touch. His love…

_Beep_

"Yes, Deidara, what is it? I was just about to leave." Itachi said slightly irritated, pressing the intercom button.

"_Uchiha-san, you have a visitor, yeah. It is Uzumaki-san. Do you wish for me to send him in?"_

Itachi sighed once more, loosening and removing his tie.

"Send him in."

He set his tie on the desk before him and undid the first three buttons on his shirt as Naruto entered the room, bottom first as he bowed and mumbled his thanks to Deidara for letting him see Itachi. Finally, after the door shut, Naruto turned around to face Itachi, who, having made his way in front of the desk, was removing the band that tied his hair back. Itachi summoned the blonde forward with his hand, and closing the distance between them, leaned down until his eyes were level with Naruto's.

"You're late, Naruto," he said, caressing one of Naruto's cheeks with the back of his hand. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared into Naruto's slightly apologetic blue eyes. He saw something akin to curiosity flash through the blue depths, as well. The blonde was probably wondering why Itachi was using such a tender touch. Itachi stood up straight, pulling his hand away from Naruto's face for a brief second before he brought it down swiftly to back-hand the boy.

He stood there for a minute, smirking at the bowed head of the blonde who was cursing and cradling the side of his face. Lacing his fingers together behind his back, Itachi walked over to his desk, picking up the tie he had laid there.

"This can't be tolerated, anymore. I would like an explanation… but I fear all I will get is more excuses from you, Naru-kun." Itachi swiveled around on his heels to face Naruto again, tie in hand, and walked slowly back toward him.

"I hate excuses," Itachi hissed in Naruto's face.

"I'm so sorry, senpai! I've just-"

"You're sorry? Show me, Naruto. Show me just how sorry you _really_ are," he slowly began slipping his tie onto the blonde's neck.

"Wha? I don't-"

"Your knees. Get on your knees. _Now,"_ Itachi growled, securing his tie around Naruto's neck like a leash.

On his knees, Naruto stared up at Itachi, wondering just what exactly he was up to. Naruto had a hunch but he wasn't sure. In any case, he liked where this was going…

"Undress," Itachi ordered, looking down his nose at the kneeling boy in front of him. He watched as Naruto obeyed him, barely breaking eye contact. Itachi swore he saw the blonde shiver in anticipation, making him smirk at the boy.

Pulling the make-shift leash tight, Itachi forced the naked Naruto to start following him in a crawl toward his office chair. Before sitting down, the raven-haired man stripped himself of his own clothes as well. Itachi sat there for a moment, savoring the feel of the cool, fresh leather against his bare skin, and then he summoned Naruto over to kneel in front of his chair.

He leaned forward, his face inches from the blonde's.

"Tonight is going to be different, my little fox. Do you remember two months ago when I punished you for lying to me? This is going to be _nothing_ like that. You will only feel pleasure when I allow you to,"

Itachi reached between Naruto's legs, cupping his balls, making the blonde hiss and grind into Itachi's hand "and you aren't allowed to cum, until I say you can," he whispered, slipping a cock ring onto Naruto's quickly hardening shaft.

Naruto panted lightly and nodded, stared at Itachi lustfully, waiting for the man to order him around some more.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, pointing a finger at the blonde and then down to his crotch. Licking his lips, Naruto immediately scooted closer on his knees and buried his face in Itachi's lap.

He ran his tongue up one side, then the other, feeling Itachi harden in his hand. Teasing the dark-haired man, he put his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around it as he coated it with his spit and pulled back, blowing lightly on the wetted area.

Naruto nearly grinned at the reaction of shivers and groans he received from Itachi who then roughly pushed Naruto's head down.

But Naruto ignored Itachi's hands and slowly pumped Itachi's cock, stopping briefly to lick and blow when his hand reached the head. He repeated this several times before he finally put his mouth around the head and began stroking, pumping, and sucking with his lips and tongue, humming every now and then to send beautifully pleasurable vibrations into Itachi's body.

Itachi panted and moaned softly, bucking his hips in time with Naruto's strokes and feeling himself twitch slightly with each delicious hum the blonde made. His hand pressed Naruto's head down farther and farther until he felt the blonde gag slightly, he was sure that Naruto was deep-throating him now. His bucking was becoming more aggressive and frenzied as his neared his climax.

Without warning, Naruto opened his mouth wider, grabbed hold of Itachi's hips and plunged his face as hard, fast, and far forward as it would go. Caught off guard, Itachi came right then, moaning the blonde's name almost _too_ loudly.

Naruto sat up after swallowing the last of Itachi's release, staring at him with half-lidded eyes while he licked his lips clean. Itching for his own release, Naruto automatically slid his hand down toward his painfully aroused groin but received another back-handed slap to the face from Itachi before he could do anything more.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Itachi spat in Naruto's face "You don't get to _cum_ until I _say_ you can." He stood up and used the leash to pull Naruto to his feet. He instructed Naruto to bend over the office chair and then bound the blonde's hands together with a zip-tie.

While the blonde hung his head, panting lighting, Itachi reached into a drawer and retrieved his bottle of lube, squirting some onto his palm. He applied a small amount to his fore and middle finger and smoothed the rest onto his already eager member. So as not to be completely cruel to the blonde he slipped one finger into Naruto's tight hole. The blonde gave a sharp intake of breath and his body tensed up. As Itachi inserted the second finger, Naruto let the breath out but his body remained tense. Itachi grabbed a handful of hair, pulling back Naruto's head as he pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, probing for a place that would make the blonde see stars. He smirked when Naruto's knees nearly gave way and he knew he'd found it. He withdrew his fingers and spread the blonde's cheeks. Naruto moaned as he felt a hot, hard, and slick familiarity being positioned at his entrance.

Itachi pushed himself in all the way, pulled out slowly then slammed back in, gaining a low moan from the blonde.

The two rocked back and forth in a rhythm set in by Itachi. Every now and then Naruto would get a whack to the head, reminding him that this was still part punishment for being late again. And while he felt himself tighten around Itachi as filled him with his seed, and he bit down on his knuckle to muffle his moan, he lacked the release which he desired.

With a small whimper, after Itachi had released bruising grip on the blonde's waist, Naruto lowered himself onto his knees and turned to Itachi. "Please." He whispered.

"What was that?" The brunette wiped his brow of sweat.

"P-please, let me…" he held up his bound wrists "just let me do it. I promise I'll never be late ever again. I swear it."

"Ahh… I see…" Itachi kneeled down in front of Naruto, grabbing hold of his cock.

"You want that it bad, don't you? You're such a slut, naru-koi." Itachi chuckled, removing the cock ring as he began pumping Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes immediately on contact, a pained look washing over his face as his arousal was shown the first bit of attention it had been eager for all day.

It didn't take long before Naruto was moaning and thrusting into Itachi's hand, and it took even less time for him to cum all over the brunette's lap and stomach. The blonde collapsed onto Itachi, breathing heavily.

Itachi fell back with the blonde and they laid on the floor for some time.

"Mmm, I'm thirst. Would you like some water, too, _I-ta-chi-kun_?" Naruto giggled playfully.

"Hmm, sure," Itachi hummed, closing his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

Naruto returned and handed Itachi the paper cup, and drank from his own. Itachi swallowed all of his at once and laid back down.

"You know Itachi, I don't know why we don't do this more often," Naruto said, sitting next to the brunette, Indian-style.

"I mean, I really like your office. It's nice and quiet here. And since it up so high, even with the blinds open I don't feel like anyone's watching us. I guess someone _could_ be watching us, and if they were, I hope they enjoyed the show. Haha! It smells nice in here too, and it's _so_ much cooler in here than outside, man! It's so hot today! You'd think it wouldn't get this hot this early in the season but, I tell ya. So are we going out to eat tonight or just straight back to the house? … Itachi?"

Naruto leaned over to poke Itachi in the face, but he got no response from the older man.

"Huh. That was fast…" Naruto grinned, getting up to get dressed.

* * *

Itachi groaned, rolling over onto his side, the stiff carpet pressing uncomfortably into his flesh. He opened his eyes, blinking and rubbing them to clear them up because everything was blurry. He looked over to the window.

"What the hell? It's dark out." He wondered just how long he'd been asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he just got really tired and the blonde's rambling about the weather and the windows didn't help him at all. How could Naruto have that much energy after all that? Damn it.

He sat up, and looked around. The blonde's things were gone and Itachi was actually dressed. Strange. Itachi stood and grabbed his briefcase, leaving the light on for the janitor. It must have been late because even Deidara was gone, and he usually worked until 8 or 9 while Itachi left around 6.

Itachi entered the men's restroom, walking over to the sink. He leaned down and splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up a little better. He must have been really tired because he was still groggy. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he reached for a paper towel and did a double take.

"What the _fuck?!_ That son of a _bitch_!" Itachi cried out, pulling his hair away from his face so he could get a better look. His face was turning red with anger as he surveyed what the blonde had done to him.

His eyebrows had been shaven clean off except for little hairs at the end, he had a mustache drawn on his upper lip the curled up to his cheek bones and on his forehead a message was written.

From his point of view it looked like "!! evol htiw ekusaS morF".

"From Sasuke with love… So he's behind this. God _damn_ that brat." He growled at his reflection before grabbing his briefcase and storming out of the bathroom, on his way home to dish out some more punishment.

* * *

**TADDDDDAAAAA. Ok so the end was a little rushed but I set a goal for myself to have this done by Friday and well.. it's Friday night and I'm tired! W00 hooo. And I just kept coming up with distractions for myself. I do this all the time. Damnit… Early (or rather, late) resolution, stop procrastinating!! W000000. Ok.**

**And god damn this is probably the longest thing I've ever written like.. EVAR!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I did. **

**So Review? Please? ;D**


End file.
